The field of the invention is that of temperature sensing devices and the invention relates more particularly to a low-cost but highly-responsive temperature sensor which provides an electrical signal corresponding to a sensed temperature.
A variety of conventional, thermally-responsive elements such as thermistors and the like are available for providing an electrical signal corresponding to a sensed temperature. Many of the thermally-responsive elements which are commercially available are made at low cost by volume manufacturing techniques. However, it is then found that adapting the thermally-responsive elements to particular temperature-sensing applications and electrically connecting the elements in a circuit to permit use of the element output signal in a control circuit or the like tends in result in substantial mounting expense and frequently results in some loss of responsiveness to temperature changes.